


Starlight

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Rackam often finds himself forgetting the terms of his love for Noa.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two.... and I wanted some mindless practice..... than this happened! I did this for a good [Pal](https://twitter.com/Kazviel) of mine! They have some great art, go check them out!

It was always cold on the upper decks.

Wind that seemed to carry the very stars upon its wings whipped past him. The darkness of night drove everyone else below decks, sitting by the heating vents or drinking many tankards of warm ale. 

Luxuries like that were not lost on him, but they were definitely more exclusive. 

Slumping down on a random barrel, Rackam sighed. The only reason he came out here was to smoke- Katalina had gotten on his ass enough for him to have learned his lesson. 

“My my- you're out late, young man.”

The sudden voice spooked him, lighter almost falling from his hands. “ _ Shit! _ \- Noa, you scared me…”

The primal chuckled, seeming to almost appear out of thin air. Rackam scooted over, Noa floating down onto the crate next to him.

“It's very cold out… what are you doing out here?”

“Smoke break.”

“...You know those will just reduce my time with you.”

“I was never much of a drinker.”

Noa huffed, obviously concerned, but unwilling to crush the lighter or the cigarette between his fists. He could easily do such a thing, and yet he didn't, although the reason continued to evade him.

“Why.”

Rackam turned, cigarette between his fingers. “Huh?”

“What is so good about that thing?”

“...Dunno. Helps me relax.”

“... _ I  _ could help you relax.” 

Rackam almost dropped his cigarette. “What.”

“I said that you don't  _ need  _ that thing.” Noa said, leaning towards Rackam, practically crawling into his lap. “You have me, after all.”

Lean, pale fingers effortlessly took the cigarette from his hand, holding it away from him.

“Uh. This is. Sudden. “

“Rackam, I have been here the whole time.”

Well, Noa wasn't…  _ wrong.  _ He had been there since the beginning- which seemed odd, in retrospect. Why was he getting all flustered by some hundred year old being?!

An icy wind extinguished the cigarette, Noa dropping it to the deck. Rackam simply couldn’t stop staring- when did Noa become so elegant? So… beautiful? 

Perhaps this was where Noa was the most beautiful. Under the stars, surrounded by wind and cold and the thinning clouds. Perhaps he was just this pretty everywhere.

A gloved hand reached without thought, brushing stray silver hairs behind his ear.

“How are you not cold?” Rackam chuckled, motioning to Noa’s loose, cropped clothing.

“I am not quite like you, remember?”

“I’m well aware, well aware.”

Smiling at each other in the darkness, a welcoming pause fell between them. 

That pause was quickly shattered.

Whoever moved first was irrelevant- lips came crashing together, warm breath brushing lips and clinging to noses. 

Armour and cold leather creaked and clanked as Rackam pulled the primal closer, engulfing him in his arms and dragging him into his lap. Thin, freezing hands cupped his cheeks, but the blush that coated them quickly made up the vast difference in temperature. 

“I must admit, that thing has a… disagreeable taste…” Noa noted, licking his lips. His face bore an expression of thinly masked disgust, but Rackam was hardly offended- it was more adorable than anything.

“Sorry…” 

Noa leaned forward, capturing his lips again. Despite the freezing temperatures, their tongues met and mingled, warmth traveling between them with an unheard of ease. 

Faces hovering not even a breath away, Noa smiled softly. “I’m sure I could grow used to it.”

“I won’t need ‘em if I got you.”

A laugh left his immortal body, and Rackam felt his heart skip in his chest. 

“You humans are amusing… I don’t think I will ever have a dull day with you!”

“I don’t plan on letting ya down.”

Smiling, his eyes reflected the stars, glistening like a freshly polished pistol. “I don’t ever think you will.”

Gloved hands pressed Noa against his chest, the two laughing into the night air. Chuckles were interrupted by sporadic kisses, desperation starting to mount in the back of their minds as fears flooded their subconscious. 

_ Shit. I’m going to die before him. _

Rackam had never thought of that. Sure, he had stared death right in her cold, stony eyes and spat her feet before gripping onto the wheel and pulling everyone to safety- but that was out of spite. He kept himself kicking in spite of fate itself.

Never for love.

Noa spoke up in surprise as he was suddenly pulled even closer. “Rackam…”

He didn’t care if he crushed Noa’s ribs under his arms- That was something that could heal-

“Uh. Am I… Interrupting something?”

A gruff voice cut through his scrambled, desperate, loving thoughts. Looking over, he locked eyes with a  _ very  _ surprised Eugen.

“U-uh not really-”

“Ah, Eugen. What brings you above decks?”

The musket man glanced over the two of them, further analyzing their position. “A smoke break.”

Noa squeezed out of Rackam’s arms, hovering over the wood of the deck. “I shall leave you two then- Have a good evening.”

And with that, he was gone. Returned to the stars. 

Eugen didn’t say a thing, leaning against the railing as he lit his cigar. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“It ain’t.”

His tone, sharp and dark, was odd to Rackam. “Eugen, it really ain’t-”

“You don’t got all the time in the world with him.”

Chewing his lip, his hand hovered towards his pocket. 

_ “...You know those will just reduce my time with you.” _

“I know.”

A puff of rapidly cooling smoke sailed over the railing and into the skies around them. Eugen didn’t say a word, just puffing on his cigar, staving away the chill.

What he was trying to voice rang through loud and clear.

_ “Don’t make the same mistakes I did. You’ll be gone before you know it.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, kudo, whatever y'all want to do!
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep) Is always open if you want to yell!


End file.
